La chica china y el sadico
by Sakurakouji
Summary: Cuando la nueva estudiante,Kagura ingrese a la secundaria Gintama,la vida del sadico Okita Sougo comenzara a cambiar PD:Es mi primer Fic,asi que sean amables por favor :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Era el inicio de un nuevo año en la ahora clase 3.z formada por los hermanos Shimura, Otae y Shimpachi, Gori…Perdón Kondo-san, Hijikata, Yamazaki y Okita, El sádico.**

—_**No puedo creer que siga haciendo lo mismo-Dijo con fastidio Okita mientras veía como Kondo corría hacia donde estaba Otae,después de un rato se dispuso a ponerse su antifaz para dormir un rato en clases-.**_

—_**OTAE-CHAN-Gritaba el Gorila acosador Kondo.**_

—_**Deja de joderme jodido acosador!-Le dijo mientras le daba una patada voladora. Si voladora (Pobre Gori-san u.u)**_

—_**Hermana, ahora si lo mataste, que vamos a hacer!-Gritaba el hermano menor,Shimpachi**_

—_**Anpan, Anpan-Decía Yamazaki-.**_

—_**Necesito un cigarro-Hablo Hijikata**_

—_**Ya basta montón de idiotas-Dijo Gintoki, apodado Ginpachi -sensei por sus alumnos-Les presentare a la nueva estudiante.**_

—_**Ooh-Dijeron todos, mientras que Okita se hacia el dormido-Pasa-Dijo el sensei**_

_**Al escuchar esto, Okita retiro el antifaz de uno de sus ojos**_

—_**Me llamo Kagura Yato-Dijo haciendo una reverencia-Vengo de China y mi familia posee un **__**Dōjō **__**alla, espero que nos llevemos bien-Concluyo, dándole todos la bienvenida  
><strong>_

—_**Kagura, puedes sentarte ahí-Le dijo su profesor, quedando frente a Okita y a un lado con Shimpachi-Está**_ _**bien-Le dijo**_

—_**Me llamo Shinpachi-se presentó, un placer-Igual-le respondió Kagura-Yo soy Otae, su hermana mayor, un placer, le dijo-Yo soy Kondo, pequeña-Ohh un Gorila en el salón de clases, dijo Kagura, haciendo que Kondo aguantara las ganas de llorar (Lol, pobre) Ellos son Hijikata y Yamazaki, continuo el Gori. Kondo-san-Bienvenida le dijeron los últimos dos.**_

—_**Bien comencemos, les dijo Ginpachi-sensei.**_

—_**Ooh, así que la niña con vestimenta rara es de China eh?-Le dijo Okita a Kagura casi susurrando.**_

—_**Algún problema porque lleve mi ropa de deporte bajo la falda?**_

—_**No, es más, es mejor así seguro que tienes unas piernas horrendas, fea!-Comenzó Okita a fastidiar a Kagura**_

—_**Ah sí? Le dijo esta para luego proporcionarle una patada que puedo haberle roto la pierna.**_

—_**Estás loca maldita desgraciada!?-Le grito molesto-**_

—_**Tu comenzaste maldito idiota, el suelo es un mejor lugar para ti!**_

—_**Cálmense ustedes dos, apenas es el primer día-Dijo Gin-Esta vez la dejare pasar, pero que no se repita.**_

—_**Bien-Dijeron ambos**_

—_**Me llamo Okita Sougo**_

—_**No pregunte tu nombre**_

—_**Pues recuérdalo, porque va a ser difícil de olvidar-Le dijo con una vena en la frente**_

—_**Como si quisiera recordarte, idiota**_


	2. Chapter 2 Y continuan peleando

**Eh aquí el segundo cap, espero que les guste,y repito es mi primer fic. XD  
>Sin más que decir, lean xD<span>**

**Ya ha pasado una semana desde el inicio de clase, y todos se preparan para un nuevo día.**

**POV Kagura.**

**El inicio en mi nueva escuela fue bueno, todos fueron muy amables conmigo. Bueno, no todos, estúpido sádico que tiene contra mis piernas?, si nunca las ha visto, toda la semana la hizo un infierno para mí, es un estúpido..**

**Pero olvidando al idiota, aquí estoy en casa de mi sensei, si, en su casa ya que es un conocido de mi papi,Umibozu, se me permitió quedarme aquí, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, seria incomodo que supieran que vivo con él, podrían malinterpretarlo, pero la verdad, lo quiero solo como mi segundo padre.**

** Hoy solo tratare de no involucrarme con personas fastidiosas y pasar un buen día..**

**—_Gin-chan, apresúrate o llegaras tarde, nos vemos luego! _**

**—_Sí, sí, nos vemos-Se despidió mientras se lavaba los dientes-._**

—**_Kondo-san, apresúrese!-Le decía Hijikata quien iba con Yamazaki y Okita-_**

—**_Muérete Hijikata._**

—**_Porque debería hacerlo, porque siempre andas deseando que me muera!-Le pregunta este enojado-_**

—**_Porque eres el idiota que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana-Luego de eso, acelero el paso, y entro primero en el aula-_**

—**_Oye, estas bien Hijikata?-Pregunto Gori-san_**

—**_Déjalo, no importa._**

—**_Bien, ya todos están aquí….oh, donde esta Kagura-chan?_**

—**_Déjela sensei, es tan estúpida que seguro se perdió en el camino-Se burlaba Sougo-Pero de un momento a otro, Kagura entro corriendo, con un sukonbu en la boca._**

—**_Lo siento Gin-chan, tenía hambre._**

—**_Siempre es lo mismo contigo, toma asiento._**

—**_Yo!, China, ¿otra vez ocultando tus horrendas piernas?-Le dijo, pero la chica solo se le quedo viendo-_**

-**_¿Qué pasa?,¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí?-se burló-_**

—**_No es eso, solo que es impresionante que tengas una cara de niña, siendo chico-Haciendo ese comentario que todos en el aula se comenzaran a reír, molestando esto a Okita-_**

—**_Maldita! Que acabas de decir!?_**

—**_Lo que escuchaste-dijo sacándole la lengua, molestando aún más al chico._**

—**_Ja! Pues, quizás tenga una cara de chica, pero hay muchas mujeres lindas tras de mí, a diferencia de usted, tonta china, no creo que haya alguien tan loco como para enamorarse de ti, machorra!_**

—**_Que mierda acabas de decir!?  
><em>**—**_Lo que escuchaste, estúpida!_**

—**_Basta! Comencemos la clase.  
><em>**—**_Pero Gin- chan…_**

—**_Basta Kagura, comencemos_**

—**_Está bien..-Parece que el plan de no involucrarme con el estúpido sádico no dará frutos, que frustrante -Pensó mientras se sentaba._**

**_POV Okita_**

**_Ahh, tonta niña, solo debería quedarse callada y dejar que la moleste, no entiendo cuál es su problema, pero que me dé pelea, de alguna manera, me parece divertido y un tanto tierno..._**

—**_Vamos, Kagura-Le dijo el profesor_**

—**_Gin-chan puedo caminar, no quiero ocasionarte problemas-Decía mientras se alejaba, cosa que Okita noto-  
><em>**—**_No te preocupes, vamos._**

—**_Está bien Gin-chan, no quiero que nadie sepa que vivimos juntos-Dijo acercándose a Gin, lo que despertó la curiosidad del chico -No quiero que se mal entienda nuestra relación, sobré todo con la sensei Tsukuyo-Al decir esto, Gin-san se ruborizo y Kagura comenzó a reír -_**

—**_No sé de qué hablas-Dijo este ocultando su vergüenza -_**

—**_Sí, claro sensei-seguía burlándose-nos vemos luego, quiero un poco de sukonbu, y hoy me toca el turno de la noche en mi trabajo-Dijo esta, despidiéndose de su "padre"._**

**_Despertando esta escena en Okita muchísima más curiosidad y un poco de ¿Celos?  
>Era raro ver que la chica se llevara bien con alguien más aparte de Shimpachi el cuatro ojos y su hermana Otae-san, pero siempre lo llama "Gin-chan" ¿no?, así que no se quedaría con las dudas y le preguntaría a su profesor..<em>**

**_*Al otro día..*_**

—**_Jefe, ¿qué relación tiene usted con la china?_**

—**_Ehh? Pues vivimos juntos, nada más…_**—**_Mierda, ella no quería que lo dijera_**—**_Pensó._**

—**_Ohh, ¿Juntos, eh?, eso no está bien profe._**

—**_Ahh!?Porque dices eso estúpido._**

—**_Pues por tener una "relación" con la china, No pensé que tuviera esa clase de gustos jefe-Dijo en tono de burla -._**

—**_Etto, creo que te has confundido en algo yo no tengo ninguna relación "Amorosa" con Kagura, es más, es como una hija para mí._**

—**_Oh, entonces porque nadie sabe que vive con usted, padre?_**

—**_Ella no quiere que los demás sepan, no quiere ocasionarme "Problemas", dice que "vivir con una adolescente es peligros"Que niña tan tonta, así que por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, vale?, y otra cosa, parece que te burlas de mí, niñato._**

—**_Sonrió-Me parece bien, y no me burlo de usted sensei_**—**_Esto era perfecto, ya tenía con que chantajearla_**—**_-¿Algo más que ella no quiere que los demás sepan?, sabe, nos llevamos muy bien-Mintió_**

—**_Al parecer tiene un trabajo, no ha hablado mucho de eso conmigo, pero lo decido ella, así que eso es todo lo que sé, no le digas a nadie, porque si no, me mata!_**

—**_ (Oooh, así que un trabajo eh, interesante) No se preocupe sensei, puede confiar en mí._**

**_ Cuando la vea, será el momento perfecto para desquitarme, nadie se enfrenta contra el gran Okita como ella lo hace-Pensó y rio, cosa que hizo que a Kondo, Yamazaki y Hijikata le diera escalofríos._**

—**_Algo trama_**.

**_ *De nuevo en clases*_**

—**_Oe, China, ven un momento_**

**_—Que pasa estúpido sádico, ¿quieres seguir peleando en la última hora de clases? Eres un coñazo-Dijo malhumorada._**

**_—Relájate chinita, mira, solo quiero preguntarte algo- Se acercó a su oreja y le dijo-¿Puedo ir a visitarte con tu papi al trabajo algún día ?._**

**_Algo pareció romperse, la persona que menos quería que se enterara era él. Estaba acabada-¿¡Como lo sabes hijo de ****!?-Pregunto alterada, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver-_**

—**_¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan? le preguntaron los hermanos Shimura._**

—**_No es nada, solo una más de nuestras discusiones diarias, no se preocupen-  
><em>**—**_Es cierto solo hablábamos la chinita y yo, tranquilos.-Dijo burlándose-.  
><em>**—**_Si, es solo eso, no se preocupen.-Cuando los demás fueron a sus asientos, está aprovecho para darle una mirada asesina al chico-_**

—**_Te matare-Le dijo_**

—**_El sentimiento es mutuo,mounstruo-Continuo burlándose-Así que..¿Cuándo nos vemos niña?.-_**

**_—No lo se,solo no fastidies.  
><em>**

**_—Tranquila mounstrito.  
><em>**

—**_Solo ruega porque no te asesine cuando Gin-chan de la vuelta-Luego de eso tomo asiento, y lo que quedo de clase lo paso con un humor del demonio_**

**_—Pues ahora, lo que queda es convencer al jefe para que me acompañe-Rio y se echó a dormir, hasta que el timbre sonó._**

—**_Bien, eso es todo por hoy chicos-Les dijo Gin, para luego irse con Tsukuyo-sensei.-_**

—**_Creo que hare una reservación para uno de estos días,hehe_**~

**_Kagura estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba_**—**_Haz lo que quieras, pero no fastidies animal._**

—**_Calma, calma, ¿Dónde trabajas?_**

—**_Averígualo idiota, adiós _**

**_Pero se puso frente ella, evitando que se fuera-._**

—**_En Yoshiwara si?, ahora aparta o te pego_**

—**_Vaya, una niña trabajando en Yoshiwara,¿Qué haces ,muestras tu "cuerpo"?_**

—**_Sabes, No quiero ir a la cárcel por asesinato así que cállate bien?_**

—**_Ehh?, quiero saber qué hace alguien como tú en Yoshiwara, O ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere que vives con el sensei y que trabajas?_**

**_Eso ya era el colmo_**—…**_Solo les sirvo las bebidas a los clientes, nada más.-_**

—**_¿Y porque en el turno de medianoche? _**

—**_Sabes, sirves para policía_**—**_Dijo a punto de golpearlo, pero el chico tomo su muñeca y la acerco más a el .-_**

—**_Me gustaría serlo-Rio-_**

—**_En la noche es cuando hay más clientes ¿no?, así que a esas horas es que se necesita más ayuda, cabeza hueca, feliz?_**

—**_Sí, muy feliz-La solto-nos vemos mañana fea_**—**_dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisita en su rostro-_**

—**_Dios, mátame, pero antes déjame llevarme a ese maldito conmigo-dijo pateando una puerta-_**

**_—Kagura-chan, que pasa?-le pregunto el chico-gafas_**

**_—Nada, vamos, que te necesito-Lo tomo de la mano y salió corriendo_**

**_—Lo sé-Dijo riéndose.-_**

**_—No te burles que es serio_**

**_—Si, si tranquila..  
><em>**

**_Y los dos partieron.. _**

**Hasta aquí el cap. :3,espero que sea de su agrado :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí el tercer capítulo :3**

—**_Ahhhh, la tranquilidad, tenía tiempo sin saber que se sentía, sin ese estúpido sádico cerca todo era tan tranquilo, ligero, sentía que podía volar, Los animales eran tan hermosos, ellos corrían hacia donde me encontraba_**, **_Aahh era perfecto._**—**_Oye conejito, dónde vas?-Decía mientras lo seguía-Y de repente comenzó a caer_**—**_Que rayos pasa!?¿Qu…?_**

**_Y de un momento a otro se despertó. Sí, esa paz, lindos conejos y lugar en donde no estaba ese maldito sádico para fastidiarla no existían, era un sueño. Solo un sueño._**

—**_Joder Kagura pensé que no despertaría, llegaras tarde-le dijo Gin-san-_**

—**_Porque!?,Porque me despertaste -le pregunto mientro lo tomaba de la camisa._**

—**_Calmate Kagura-chan entiendo que estés alterada porque Souchiro-kun descubrió que vivías conmigo pero-Lo interrumpio_**

—**_No, no lo entiendes, como podrías entenderlo-Dijo sollozando-, quien es tan idiota para pensar que nos llevamos bien y aceptar a ir a tomar unas copas en mi trabajo-Grito molesta-  
><em>**

**_Flashback_**

—**_Oye jefe, sabes que la china me invito unas cuantas copas de saque en su trabajo, para ser más exactos, me dijo que quería que su "papi"y yo fuéramos a visitarla, que piensas?-Le decía Okita-Hay mujeres muy hermosas sabes?_** —**_Pero su profesor no le contestaba_**

—**_… Y bebidas gratis-Eso último hizo que Gin aceptara.-_**

—**_Claro, porque no, si mi niña lo desea, no puedo negarme, además eres su gran amigo no pequeño?-dijo babeando-Nos vemos luego Souchiro-kun-_**

—**_Es Sougo-Dijo para luego irse._**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—**_Es todo tu culpa Gin-san!,y lo peor es que el maldito ya hizo reservaciones,joder!-Decía Kagura mientras comía su desayuno, para luego irse al colegio.-_**

—**_Kagura-chan,y-yo,l-lo siento-Decía un temeroso Gintoki,esperando los fuertes golpes de la chica.-_**

—**_No te preocupes Gin-chan, pero quiero una caja entera de sukonbu vale?sabes que me gustan, nos vemos en un rato.-Dijo para luego dirigirse al colegio_**

**_*En clases*_**

—**_Ohh, asi que hoy no se te dio por comer esa cosa verde, eh? Glotona-Decía Okita mientras se quitaba el antifaz_**

**_—Ese no es tu problema, o si sádico?-dijo relajada, y sin signos de molestia alguna.-_**

—**_Que pasa china?, es raro verte tan calmada-Decía Okita tratando de hacerla enojar-_**

—**_Nada, simplemente no quiero volverme una estúpida como tú-Sonrió -_**

—**_A Okita le hizo gracia ese comentario y su rara vez mostrada sonrisa, o por lo menos a el –_**

—**_Ooh, quieres pelear?, quieres que te busque ayuda?-_**

—**_No, está bien así-Dicho esto se acercó un poco hacia él, cosa que le sorprendió-Conmigo basta para aplastar a una cucaracha como tú._** —

—**_Eso es Kagura-chan, sigue así-Decia Otae_**—

—**_A si? Quiero verlo-Le reto _**—**_Hijita del profesor- susurro_**

—**_Maldito seas bastardo!-Termino por enojarse y se abalanzo sobre el.-_**

—**_Kagura-chan, cálmate por favor-Dijo Shimpachi -Lo puedes matar ¿no te has dado cuenta?eres muy fuerte, además va a comenzar la clase, si?-Sonrió-_**

—**_Está bien…, pero no sonrías asi, da miedo-_**

—**_Oye!-Dijo molesto-_**

**_Y de nuevo, otra sorpresa, eran muchas para un solo día por culpa de esa china ,¿ ella se había calmado porque el cuatro ojos se lo había pedido? Y no solo era eso, sino también un poco de ¿molestia?_**

**_Eso era una tontería._**

—**_Shimpachi!-Gritaba Kagura-Vamos cuatro ojos, tenemos que terminar con esto hoy!-Grito tan fuerte haciendo que "alguien" escuchara, y no pareció agradarle mucho-  
><em>**—**_Lo siento Kagura-chan,estaba con mi hermana_**-

—**_Oh,¿con la jefa?, entonces está bien, ahora vámonos-Pero el "amigo "de la chica apareció y los detuvo .-_**

—**_Vaya, teniendo una cita después de clases?, que lindo,¿pero sabes? que gustos tienes pequeña-Dijo haciendo que Shimpachi se avergonzara ._**

**_—Mira maldito sádico _**

**_1. No es una cita_**

**_2. No hables así de Shin-chan delante de mí. _**

**_3. Aparta, que tenemos prisa-dijo empujándolo para pasar-._**

—**_Está bien Kagura-chan.-Le dijo el gafas._**

**_—Perdon perdón, no quería interrumpirlos chiquillos-Pero ya se habían ido, haciendo esto que quisiera tomar al pobre de Shimpachi, amarrarle una piedra, tirarlo al mar y ver como se hundía -._**

—**_Maldito mocoso, no te metas con mis cosas, susurró—Así que no puedo hablar mal de "Shin-chan"Delante de ella, Tch maldita estúpida-Pensó para luego irse a su casa.-_**

**_*Al otro dia*_**

—**_Bien, Shimura, Yato, acérquense-Dijo Gin entrando al aula.-_**

—**_Sí,sensei!-Dijeron los chicos para ir hasta su mesa-_**

—**_Ja! Hasta tienen que llamarlos juntos, que estupides!-Le dijo al par-_**

—**_ Calla o te parto la cara, mocoso_**—

—**_No comiencen por favor-Dijo temeroso el chico_**

—**_Tu cállate cuatro ojos_**—

—**_Bien Shimpachi, ayudaste mucho a esta cabeza hueca, ya no tendrá que reparar, te felicito-Decia un feliz Gintoki_**—**_No tendré que ayudarla hoho!_**

—**_Valió la pena esas noches de estudio en la casa de Shimpachi-Dijo Kagura estirándose-Te lo agradezco.-_**

—**_No te preocupes Kagura-chan, cuando necesites mi ayuda solo llámame-Dijo para luego regresar a su puesto-_**

—**_Bien, yo también me sentare-Dijo Kagura_**

—**_Woo, así que hasta cuándo van a hablar con el sensei tienen que ir juntos-Dijo Okita claramente molesto-_**

—**_Cierra la boca-  
><em>**—**_Okita-san creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo solo ayudaba a estudiar a Kagura-chan, sus notas son muy malas-Dijo -_**

—**_Cállate cuatro ojos!_**

—**_Jajajaja,asi que era eso_**—**_Dijo una tanto aliviado- No solo es una estúpida, mal hablada sino que también es mala en los estudios-Exploto en risa Okita, lo que fastidio a Kagura-_**

—**_Ja!pense que te gustaban como ella Shin-chan.-_**

—**_Eh? Como podría gustarme Kagura chan?_** —**_Seguía riendo Okita-_**

**_—Si es tu novia Okita-san-Eso le había quitado la diversión-_**

—**_¿Ella mi novia?, ni muerto_**

—**_Yo?, Novia de una cucaracha?, ni que estuviera loca y desesperada-Dijo esta vez Kagura-_**

**_—Como que cucaracha maldita-._**

**_—Eh? Pero todos pensábamos eso, como siempre están peleando- -_**

—**_Ohh así que el mounstrito no es la novia de Sougo, lastima-Dijeron Kondo y Hijikata-_**

—¿**_Alguien quiere un poco de anpan? Y ¿no es su novia? Que raro- dijo Yamazaki-_**

—**_JA!,que imaginación tienen estos idiota.-_**

—**_Ya quiseras tú ser mi novia pequeña-mientras discutían, el profesor entro-._**

—**_La parejita tiene problemas?-Dijo  
>—Que no somos novios! –<em>**

—**_Bien bien, las discusiones entre enamorados son comunes, no se alteren y terminemos con esta clase.-_**

**_—Solo espera a verme esta noche maldito.-_**

**_—Lo estoy deseando_**.-

—**_Asi que dijo que te dijo "Espera a verme"?,quiero saber porque-Decía Gintoki mientras le indicaba al taxi que los dejara en Yoshiwara._**

—**_Yo también-murmuro._**

**_-Llegamos, es aquí- dijo Gintoki.-_**

**_—Bienvenidos-Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, sus mandíbulas caían al suelo, solo que Okita lo disimulaba un poco más.-_**

**_—Ohh China -dijo-Así que tus piernas no son tan horrosas como pensé.-_**

—**_Ja!,idiota._**

**_—Tsukuyo..¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Gin_**

**_—Trabajo aquí-Respondió con calma_**

**_—Pero si eres profesora…-Dijo sorprendido por lo bella que se veía_**

**_—Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo fui traída aquí, y Hinowa me ayudo a convivir con las demás, pero olvidemos eso, toma asiento.-_**

—**_Bien, como quieras.-_**

**_—Vaya, esas ropas no les quedan nada mal a ustedes dos,no sensei?-Dijo Okita_**

**_—Si..se ven bien-dijo un poco avergonsado,haciendo que Tsukuyo se ruborizara.-  
><em>**

**_Kagura lucía un Yukata rojo corto, con medias largas, con unas zapatillas altas y Tsukuyo uno largo, de flores pero con una gran abertura en una de sus pierna y botas altas._**

**_—Sí que me has sorprendido, china, no esperaba que tuvieras un buen cuerpo-se burlo_**

**_—Te lo dije, maldito sádico, te lo mereces_**

****—**_Sí, claro-._**

—**_Ten-le sirvió-espero que sea de tu agrado que esta "China" te atienda-_**

—**_Me parece perfecto chica china-Rio-pasemos un buen rato, si?_**

—**_Me parece bien, mientras no lo arruines, y promete una cosa sí?_**

—¿**_Qué pasa "querida"?_**

—**_No se lo cuentes a nadie, ni esto o de lo que vivo con Gin-chan-._**

—**_No planeaba hacerlo, esto es para mi exclusivo entretenimiento-Le guiño el ojo, haciendo que Kagura se ruborizará un poco_**—**_No soy "tuya "idiota_**

—**_Hehe_**

—**_Que raros son estos niños-Pensaban Tsukuyo y Gin, mientras tomaban sus manos-._**

**_Continuara.._**

**Y fin :3,espero que les allá gustado**


	4. Chapter 4 Quiere que lo asesine

**_POV Kagura_**

**_Ehh, el parecer el estúpido sádico no es tan malo después de todo, creo que si lo conociera un poco mejor me caería bien, aunque no dejaría de ser un idiota._**

**_*En el instituto*_**

**_-Bien chicos, ahora los dejare a cargo de Tsukuyo-sensei, espero que sobrevivan.-Dijo Gintoki mientras salía del aula-._**

—**_¿A que te refieres?.-Dijo mostrando un aura maligna.-_**

—**_N-nada.-Y se fue corriendo.-_**

—**_Hola Tsukky-Dijo Kagura.-Puedo decirte así?_**

—**_No hay problema, me gusta.-Respondió un poco ruborizada.-_**

—**_Oye china, ¿el jefe y la sensei son novios?.-Le dijo acercándose a ella.-_**

****—**_Algo así, los dos son tontos.-_**

—**_Ohh, lo dices como si supieras muchos de relaciones.-_**

—**_Tch, se lo suficiente, y aléjate es repugnante.-_**

—**_Lo que digas estúpida.-Luego de eso sintió como una pequeña kunai de juguete se pegaba a su frente.-_**

—**_Se atreven a estar cuchicheando en mi clase, niños.-Parecía un ser sacado de película de terror al preguntar eso.-_**

—**_N-no, discúlpenos sensei.-_**

—**_Tsukky da miedo-Dijo Kagura_**

—**_Igual que tu.-Le respondió el "sádico"_**

—**_Claro que no!.-_**

—**_Bien chicos, tengo un anuncio importante, desde mañana comienza la excursión anual, esté año iremos a las montañas_**

—**_Ehh,mañana?-dijeron todos_**

—**_Si y durara 3 días y 2 noches, ¿algún problema?_**

—**_No, ninguno-Respondieron_**

—**_Bien, entonces los que esperan afuera, pueden pasar.-Dijo para que luego estudiantes de distintas clases entraran.-_**

—**_Bien preséntense chicos-Les dijo la profesora._**

—**_Soy Katsura Kotarou._**

—**_Ohh, Zura-Dijo Kagura._**

—**_No es Zura, es Katsura –El idiota era un conocido de Kagura y Gintoki hace unos años.-_**

—**_Soy Ayame Sarutobi, donde esta Gin-chan?-Dijo una chica de pelo purpura un tanto rara.-_**

—**_Soy Yagyuu Kyuubei-Dijo ¿un chico?, no, una chica.-_**

—**_Oh, Kyu-chan-Dijo Otae-_**

—**_Tae-chan-Respondió esta sonrojándose.-_**

—**_Soy Tama-Dijo una linda chica peli verde._**

—**_Me llamo Takasugi Shinsuke._**

—**_Soy_** **_Kawakami Bansai-_**

—**_Soy Kijima Makoto-Se presentó la última_**

****—**_¿Y que hacen todos estos chicos aquí?-Pregunto Shimpachi-._**

—**_Ellos irán a la excursión con nosotros, solo que un grupo será cuidado por mí y otro por el de la permanente-_**

—**_Que!?-Gritaron todos en el aula-._**

—**_Silencio!, lo decidio la directora Otose-san,esperen un momento mientras busco a Gintoki-Dijo para luego salir del aula-._**

—**_Oye china, en estos viajes acostumbran a escoger parejas o tríos, de cualquier forma ¿Quieres ir conmigo?_**

—**_Me rehusó, prefiero ir con la jefa o Shimpachi.-_**

—**_¿Otra vez el gafotas?,parece que te gusta bastante-Dijo molesto-._**

—**_No, no me gusta pero me llevo mejor con el que contigo.-Respondió fríamente.-_**

—**_Ja!,qué tontería y pensar que fuiste tan amable anoche,que mala eres mocosa-._**

—**_Te recuerdo que no lo hice por gusto-Lo tomo de la camisa-No quiero hablar más de eso si?, empiezas a caerme un poco mejor, no lo arruines-_**

**_Eso sí era una sorpresa para el ¿comenzaba a caerle bien?, eso era bastante bueno para el _**—**_Oh,es así?. Entonces será mejor que haga más esfuerzos para caerte mejor -Dijo regresando a su puesto._**

—**_Eres raro,¿ sabías?.-Dijo un poco confundida._**

—**_Bien chico, regresamos-Dijo la sensei- Gintoki estará a cargo de las siguientes pareja;_**

**_/Shimpachi y Katsura ._**

—**_Que combinación más rara-Pensaron-_**

**_/Otae y Kyuubei_**

—**_Perfecto, estare con Tae-chan-Pensó Kyuubei-_**

**_/ Kondo y Hijikata, y por ultimo de:  
>Okita Y Kagura_**

—**_Quee!?Eso no es posible, ¿Por qué!?-Gritaba la pelirroja_**

—**_Karma chinita-Se burlaba el chico-No te preocupes, te tratare bien-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello._**

—**_Déjame o te golpeare hasta que quedes irreconocible!, no es justo!_**

—**_Esto es perfecto, así nos conocemos más.-Dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz.-_**

—**_Deja de estarme tocando!.-_**

—**_Bien, y yo me encargare del resto-Decía Tsukuyo-Así que eso es todo por hoy, vayan y arreglen sus cosas-Concluyo._**

—**_Nos vemos mañana, chiquilla-Dijo Okita mientras se ponía sus audífonos-_**

—**_El en serio quiere que lo mate-Pensó-_**

**_*En casa de Kagura y Gintoki*_**

—**_Gin-chan, porque dejaste que lo agruparan conmigo, acaso quieres que haya un asesinato en el viaje!?_**

—**_No podía hacer nada Kagura, así que ve y arregla tu ropa quieres?_**

—**_Está bien…-Al entrar a su cuarto y revisar su móvil, vio que tenía un mensaje el cual decía.-_**

**_"Oye china, ¿estás despierta?"_**

**_"¿Que quieres?-Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, nadie la llamaba china aparte de el-._**

**_"Oye no seas fría, solo quería saber que hacías"_**

**_"¿Quién mierda te dio mi número?" _**

**_"Contactos,_** **_(• ε •)"_**

"**_Eres molesto, no contestare más, hasta mañana"_**

**_"No eres capaz"_**

**_"Oye, contesta!"_**

**_"Que mala eres u.u"_**

**_*Al otro día*_**

—**_Bien,¿Están todos listo?-Preguntaba Tsukuyo.-_**

—**_Siii-Repondieron.-_**

—**_Bien pues vamos.-_**

—**_China, que te traes con esas gafas?-Le preguntaba el chico que venía junto a ella.-_**

—**_Acostumbro a llevarlas, solo que tú siempre estas dormido en clases, no sé cómo apruebas… y quita tu dedo de mi cachete-Dijo claramente molesta, ya que una pequeña vena se formaba en su frente.-_**

—**_Oh, lo siento, otra cosa, ¿puedo dormir en tu hombro mientras termina el viaje?_**

—**_¿Estás loco?,¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?-._**

—**_Nada y_** **_por favor!, no te matara!_**

—**_Ah, que coñazo eres sabes?, está bien, pero no lo hare otra vez.-Después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.-_**

—**_Ohohoho, que lindos-Se burlaban los que iban en el autobús.-A pesar de que siempre pelean, mírenlos ahora, esto merece una fotografía-Y eso hicieron.-_**

—**_Bien llegamos, despierten dormilones-Decía Ginpachi_**

—**_Eh? Ya llegamos?-Preguntos adormilada Kagura.-_**

—**_Que no escuchaste,eres sorda o tonta?.-_**

—**_Quieres que te golpe maldito enano!?_**

—**_Como que enano!?,soy más alto que tú por si no lo habías notado_**

—**_Para tu edad eres un -n-to.-_**

—**_Ya dejen de pelear y bajen.-_**

—**_Está bien.-Respondieron los chico.-_**

—**_Bien, adónde vamos ahora china?_**

—**_No lo sé, solo caminemos hasta que sea la hora de regreso si?_**

—**_Si, si._**

**_*Estaba oscureciendo, cuando todos se reunieron para comer, tomar sus duchas, arreglar el sitio donde dormirían, y meterse*_**

—**_Por si no lo sabían, las parejas tienen que dormir juntas, vale?, pero no hagan nada estúpido, recuerden que estamos aquí-Se burlaba el profesor.-_**

—**_Que cosas dices Gin-san-decía un ruborizado Shimpachi._**

—**_Tranquilo virgen, tú dormirás con Zura, haci que nada pasara-._**

—**_¿¡Me estas jodiendo!?_**

—**_Bien, deténganse, vayan a dormir-Los interrumpió Tsukuyo.-_**

—**_No solo me hacen pasar todo el día de la excursión contigo, sino que también me hacen dormir en el mismo sitio que tú?, me quieren volver loca-Se quejaba Kagura.-_**

—**_Es el destino chiquilla, destino-Decía mientras entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa.-_**

—**_Que estupidez.-_**

—**_Oye Kondo, no vez a Sougo un poco diferente?-Le dijo Hijikata mientras los veía entrar.-_**

—**_Sí, yo también lo he notado, parece que estar con esa niña le gusta.-_**

—**_Y pensar que a la única chica que se acercaba era a su hermana.-_**

—**_Creo, que no lo ha notado, pero parece que esa chiquilla le cae bastante bien-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Kondo.-_**

—**_Tch, sí que es tonto para no darse cuenta, no se parece nada a Mitsuba-Dijo Hijikata un poco triste_**

—**_Toshi, ¿estás bien?todos la echamos de menos, vamos a dormir-_**

—**_Está bien Kondo-san_**

—**_Oye estúpido, ¿puedes dormir?-Preguntaba Kagura mientras temblaba a causa del frio.-_**

—**_Eso intento, pero si no te callas no podré hacerlo.-_**

—**_Oye, ¿no tienes frio?-Le pregunto ignorando la manera en que le contesto.-_**

—**_Vaya así que incluso la reina del hielo siente frio.-_**

—**_Por supuesto idiota, y no me digas así!.-_**

—**_¿Quieres acostarte aquí?, dijo haciéndole un espacio en su cama.-_**

—**_Ni que estuviera loca.-_**

—**_Bien-dijo-_**

**_*Los minutos pasaban, incluso horas, y aun no podía dormir por el frio, malditas sabanas delgadas, parece que al final tendría que tomar la oferta del sádico*._**

—**_¿_****_Estas despierto?-pregunto.-_**

—**_Si, ahora lo estoy, que pasa.-Dijo adormilado_**

—**_Creo que aceptare tu oferta, hazte a un lado._**

—**_Je, perdiste.-Se burló-._**

—**_Deja de disfrutar esto idiota, no he perdido nada._**

**_* Y se recostó, pero ahora no era el frio lo que le impedía dormir, sino la cercanía con el chico, el cual al parecer no le afectaba que estuvieran en la misma cama, podía oler su cabello castaño, para su sorpresa, olía bastante bien._**

**_Comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, cuando sintió las manos del muchacho en su cintura y la cara en su cuello, lo que hacía que sintiera su respiración en su oído, apenándola un poco*_**

—**_Esta será una larga noche-murmuro.-_**

**_ * Pero no noto que al decir eso una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico, todo el tiempo había estado despierto..*_**

**_Huehue :3,hasta aqui,este cap_**


	5. Chapter 5Esta raro

**Yo! Que tal :3,laaargo tiempo, tontas clases u.u,no había podido actualizar por eso, pero bueh son detalles sin más aquí el cap. :3**

**_Ya era un nuevo día y a una china se le hacía difícil levantarse ya que cierto chico la tenía entre sus brazos._**

**_Este estúpido, llevo horas tratando de salir de la cama y no me deja._**

—**_Oye, estúpido despierta tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, ya es tarde-Dijo ya con una vena en la frente._**

—**_5 min más-Decía adormilado.-_**

—**_Esto es el colmo-Luego de eso salió bruscamente de la cama haciendo que el chico quedara expuesto (Se le había caído el cobertor al suelo xD).-Pff, nunca se quita ese antifaz-se burló y luego se metió a la ducha.-_**

**_Unos 20 min después salió del baño ya vestida, con sus gafas y una bufanda, ya que hacia un poco de frio.-_**

—**_Oye despierta-Le decía mientras tocaba su cachete pero este no respondía-Como quieras, quédate pero luego no me culpes por llegar tarde, el cobertor y lo cubrió, luego acaricio su cabello-_**

—**_Así que no solo tiene una cara bonita, sino que también su cabello huele bien y es decía a sí misma para luego irse-._**

—**_Y así que tú a pesar de que eres una machorra, eres bastante amables y después que la chica salió y comenzó a toquetearse el pelo-Sera mejor que ,me arregle o llegare aun más a la ducha.-_**

—**_Por fin, Souchiro-kun._**

—**_Lo siento sensei, me quede dormido, por cierto ¿dónde está la china?_**

—**_Está comprando algunas cosa, ya que dentro de poco nos iremos, no creo que te quede tiempo para comprar algún ultimo recuerdo, lo siento._**

—**_No se preocupe, todo lo que necesitaba lo compre ayer.-_**

—**_Yo! Sádico, hasta que por fin llegas no?, quien te crees.-_**

—**_Una persona más importante que tú-Luego le acaricio el cabello.-_**

—**_Oye!_**

—**_Linda bufanda, la compartes conmigo?_**

**_La chica le mostro el dedo medio_**—**_N-o q-u-i-e-r-o!_**

—**_Ja, tú te lo pierdes-Le saco la lengua-._**

—**_Ya, ya pequeños, suban al autobús, que es hora de irnos, quienes faltan-murmuraba-_**

—**_Otra vez en el mismo lugar contigo que fastidio-._**

—**_Es un premio, un premio.-_**

—**_Aja.-Luego de eso saco un sukonbu.-_**

—**_Que no te cansas de comer esa cosa verde?.-_**

—**_Que no te cansas de ser idiota?-Continuaban discutiendo cuando los interrumpieron._**

—**_Tortolos, les mostramos algo bueno, vale?-Dijo uno de sus compañeros de clases.-_**

—**_Que cosas buenas pueden venir de ustedes?_**

—**_Algo como esto pequeña-Dijo para luego sacar su teléfono y mostrarles la foto que les tomo cuando iban dormidos.-_**

—**_CUANDO MIERDAS TOMARON ESA FOTO!-Gritaba Kagura.-_**

—**_Vaya, pasala-Decia Okita mientras sacaba su teléfono.-_**

—**_Quieres que te mate idiota! Deja eso-Dijo tratando de quitárselo, pero callo sentada en sus piernas-._**

—**_No, no quédate quieta-Dijo abrazando su cintura.-Y…listo ya la tengo.-Dijo guardando la foto._**

—**_Ahora si-Dicho esto se soltó y se puso sobre el para golpearlo bastante fuerte.-_**

—**_Que pasa atrás Kagura-._**

—**_Gin-chan es culpa de el-._**

—**_Okita contrólate, si? Quiero un viaje tranquilo-Luego se metió su paleta, que por alguna extraña razón parecía un cigarro-._**

—**_Sí, si-Y la empujo para que se sentara-._**

—**_Esa me la debes idiota.-_**

—**_Cuando quieras cobrártelas, acercándose a ella.-_**

—**_No te acerques!-Dijo poniéndole las manos en la cara con algo de vergüenza._**

—**_Que niños tan tontos-Dijo Hijikata._**

—**_Son tiernos-Contesto Kondo._**

**Pov Kagura.**

**Había pasado una semana desde que el viaje escolar llegara a su fin, pero por extraño que parezca, el sádico no dejaba de ir a su trabajo, y eso la ponía nerviosa.-**

***En el colegio***

—**_Que pasa contigo últimamente, quieres hacer que te rompa todos los huesos?_**

—**_Yo no he hecho nada-Se burlaba.-_**

—**_Ah, así que crees que ir a mi trabajo toda una semana no es nada, eh?_**

—**_Solo soy un cliente más, no me odies-._**

—**_Tch, vaya te entretiene bastante hacerme enojar-._**

—**_Un poco, quizás._**

**_*_****En el trabajo***

—**_Otra vez aquí?-_**

—**_Alégrate, tráeme algo de comer._**

—**_Como quieras.-_**

—**_Oye Kagura-chan es tu novio?-preguntaban sus compañeras de trabajo-._**

—**_No, no lo es, que les pasa_**

—**_Pero como siempre se sienta a comer algo y se queda observándote pensamos que era tu novio, además es raro que tus amigos vengan aquí-._**

—**_No ese eso, solo le gusta fastidiar y no es mi amigo!_**

—**_Aquí tienes.-_**

—**_Que fría, eres cruel_**

—**_Tu cállate, enano._**

—**_Señorita, podría tomar nuestra orden?_**

—**_Si, un momento…Apresúrate y vete me dijo para ir a tomar las ordenes_**

—**_Ese es el punto-murmuro y sonrió mientras las demás compañeras de Kagura lo observaban_**

—**_Vaya, que lindas son todos estas chicas-Decían unos clientes recién llegados.-Yo prefiero a la pelirroja-Dijo uno.-Oye pequeñ tomar mi orden?_**

—**_Claro, espera un momento.-_**

**_A Okita no le gusto como la miraba_**

—**_Aquí tienes-._**

—**_Muchas gracias, quizás… puedes darme tu número?-Eso lo irrito y también a la chica-._**

—**_No tengo, con permiso.-_**

**_Esa respuesta era de esperarse de ella, pero sabía que ese no sería el único que le preguntaría su número ya que parece que era atractiva para ellos, y en realidad lo era con esa vestimenta, además al parecer era bastante lenta para no darse cuenta que a ese cliente, le gustaba._**

—**_China, parece que mucho de los clientes te prefieren-Trataba de burlarse pero estaba irritado.-_**

—**_Ja! Eso no te importa_**

—**_Oh, así son las cosas? Bien… señor, hablare con ella un momento-La tomo del brazo, mientras miraba al cliente que pidió su número.-_**

—**_No tarden por favor-Decían las demás chicas, mientras reían por lo bajo.-_**

—**_Y ahora qué pasa?_**

—**_Sabes, deberías decirle a tu jefe que te dé un uniforme más largo.-  
><em>**—**_Debería hacerlo porque tú lo dices, ah!?_**

—**_Es una recomendación, la mayoría de tus clientes te ven con pensamientos pervertidos…_**

— **_¿Pensamientos pervertidos?_**

—**_Si pero eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta, Dios no sé cómo sobrevives idiota-._**

—**_Cállate maldito!_**

—**_…Creo que seguiré viniendo seguido…_**

—**_Que!?Estás loco!?_**

—**_Mmm, creo que sí estoy bastante loco, pero esas son tonterías, además no te hare caso._**

—**_De verdad me odias cierto?_**

—**_No, no te odio, eres bastante lenta sabias?_**

—**_Cierra la boca, pero si no me odias, ¿A que vienes todos los días?_**

—**_Mmm, creo que me gusta estar aquí, el ambiente es agradable.-_**

—**_¿El ambiente es agradable?, que respuesta más estúpida-Rio_**

—**_Pero te hizo gracia-Le toco la nariz.-_**

—**_No sé de quién tomaste esa costumbre de estarle tocando la nariz a las personas, tonto.-_**

—**_No es "a las persona"es a ti-._**

**_Eso la había sorprendido, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras unas curiosas chicas observaban._**

—**_A que t-te refieres?_**

—**_No eres una persona, eres una china-Comenzó a reírse bastante fuerte.-_**

—**_Estúpido idiota!-Saco su cajita de sukonbu y tomo uno con sus dientes._**

—**_Otra vez con esa mierda verde?_**

—**_No es tu problema, además como me sacaste de mí trabajo a la fuerza, debería aprovechar para comer algo.-_**

—**_Eres tonta.-_**

—**_No más que tú, puto sádico.-_**

—**_Si, si, oye eso está bueno?_**

—**_Sí, pero no te daré-._**

—**_Me parece bien-Se acercó, y con su boca tomo el que la muchacha tenía entre sus dientes._**

—**_Q-que h-haces estúpido bastardo-Grito sonrojada y sorprendida por lo cerca que el chico había estado de sus labios.-_**

—**_Dijiste que no me darías, así que tuve que tomarlo por mi cuenta.-_**

—**_Pudiste haberlo tomado de otra forma_**

—**_No, así es más divertido-Dijo mostrándole la lengua-Creo que deberías regresar a tu trabajo ya._**

—**_Claro! No tienes por qué decirlo-Entro._**

—**_Sí, es mejor que entres o no podre aguantar más, sí que me contengo contigo chinita, estar tan cerca tampoco no me ayuda mucho-murmuro con una media sonrisa y algo ruborizado._**

—**_Qué carajo le pasa a ese sádico, ya lo había pensado pero esta rarísimo, y más rara estoy yo ruborizándome por el-murmuraba mientras se rascaba bruscamente el cabello..-_**

—**_Jefe, jefe parece que a Kagura-chan si le gusta ese chico-Gritaban las chicas_**

—**_Ahora ella solo tiene que darse cuenta-Dijo mientras la observaba.-_**

**Y…eso es todo, disculpen la ausencia,bye bye :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Tonta

**_Holaaaa: 3, disculpen la ausencia plis ;-; estuve ocupada y por eso no podía actualizar, de verdad lo siento actualizare frecuentemente. Sin más el cap._**

**POV Kagura**

**Ash! Cada vez me entiendo menos, digo que lo odio pero…no puedo negar que cada vez que lo veo me alegro aunque sea un poco…**

***_En el instituto*_**

**_—_****_Buenos días chicos-Dijo el sensei.-_**

**_—_****_Que tal!-Gritaron los chicos-._**

**_—_****_Vaya, amanecieron con bastantes ánimos, bien comencemos-._**

**_—_****_China!_**

**_—_****_Q-que pasa!?-Grito sorprendiendo a Okita.-_**

**_—_****_Que pasa Kagura?-Pregunto Gin._**

**_—_****_Nada Gin-chan continua-._**

**_—_****_Que te sucede estúpida?-Pregunto el chico_**

**_—_****_Eso no te interesa y cállate que estoy escribiendo.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo, cosa que Okita noto._**

**_—_****_Ja! Tonta-Dijo tapándose la cara .-_**

**_—_****_Qué te pasa idiota?-Le pregunto Kagura._**

**_—_****_Eres linda a pesar de que fácilmente me haces frente en una pelea, creo que eso es lo que me gusta más de ti.-_**

**_—_****_Porque sales con eso de repente quieres que te golpee!?-Volvió a gritar esta vez con un rubor más notorio._**

**_—_****_Basta Kagura, Okita salgan!-Dijo el sensei al notar que no prestaban atención._**

—**_Pero…-Dijeron ambos-._**

—**_Pero nada vayan a limpiar los ventanales, eso pasa cuando me ignoran niños estúpidos-Dijo con una venita en la frente.-_**

—**_Bien…_**

—**_Esto es por tu culpa maldita niña.-_**

—**_Quien comenzó maldita damita!.-_**

—**_Sí que tienes una boca sucia machorra!-Le dijo apretándole los cachetes.-_**

—**_Suéltame!-Pero la subió en sus hombros, haciendo una vez más, a la chica sonrojar._**

—**_Te estoy dando un aventón, deberías agradecerlo.-_**

—**_Puedo caminar, bájame, además no te lo pedí!-Decía pataleando, pero era en vano.-_**

—**_Mira, llegamos-Dijo tirándola al piso.-_**

—**_¿¡_****_Que te pasa!?,no pudiste solo bajarme!?.-_**

—**_No, así es más sacándole la lengua.-_**

—**_No sé cómo este maldito niño idiota puede ponerme nerviosa!-Pensó.-_**

—**_Bien, toma algo para limpiar, después de todo es tú culpa.-_**

—**_Cállate.-_**

—**_No quiero.-Dijo arrojándole agua, dejándola empapada.-_**

—**_Qué te pasa, estás loco!?-Dijo para luego caer sobre el.-_**

—**_Ohhh, no pensé que fueras tan directa niña-Dijo burlonamente._**

—**_N-no, esta no era mi intención-Dijo bastante nerviosa, cosa que le causo gracia al chico.-_**

—**_No te preocupes, sé que no fue tu intención, terminemos aquí para que vayas a tu trabajo y puedas atenderme.-Luego de eso acaricio su cabeza para después acercarse un poco a su cara_**—**_Así que no te pongas tan nerviosa-. Se burló.-_**

—**_No estoy nerviosa!-Le pego.-_**

—**_Tch, si, si china, como digas.-_**

**_Luego de terminar, ambos se fueron a casa bastante pensativos._**

—**_Que le pasa a ese idiota? En un segundo lo odio, y en otro…No tanto…_**

—**_China tonta, eres bastante transparente.-Pensó mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor con la bufanda.-_**

**_*En Yoshiwara*_**

—**_Oigan, dónde está Tsukky?.-Dijo Kagura mientras se arreglaba el cabello.-_**

—**_Hoy es su día libre, mañana te corresponde a ti verdad?.-Le dijeron sus demás compañeras de trabajo-._**

—**_Ah, sí.-_**

—**_Que pasa, estas triste porque no veras a Okita? Jujuju…-Se burlaban.-_**

—**_Q-que, ése maldito sádico no tiene nada que ver!_**

—**_Veo que hablan de mí, me alegra-Dijo el chico_**

—**_Tch!Estupido!.-Dijo y se fue a atender a algunos clientes.-_**

—**_ ¿Ahora qué le pasa a esa tonta? en tono burlón.-_**

—**_Jaja, la vas a tener difícil querido.-Dijeron las chica para continuar con su trabajo_**

—**_Eso lo hace aún más divertido.-_**

—**_Oye, chinita atiéndeme-La fastidiaba el chico-._**

—**_No eres el único cliente, dile a otra de las chicas que te atienda, o espera.-_**

—**_Buahh, que fría eres.-_**

—**_Bien, que quieres?_**

—**_Comida-._**

—**_Aquí se viene a beber y tu todo lo que hacer es comer?, estúpido.-_**

—**_Si, si ve, trae la comida y siéntate conmigo.-_**

—**_Ja!?Estás loco?, tengo que trabajar idiota.-_**

—**_Oiga señor, puede la china acompañarme u rato?_**

—**_Claro_**

—**_Jefe.-Grito Kagura.-_**

—**_Bien, busca la comida-Dijo y la empujo-._**

—**_Aquí tienes-Dijo tirando la comida-._**

—**_Oye, no te molestes, solo siéntate y comparte un rato con tu amigo sádico.-_**

—**_Vaya, así que admites que eres un sádico-Rio.-_**

—**_Siempre me dices que lo soy, así que he llegado a creérmelo.-Sonrió.-_**

—**_Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan sí que eres lenta y tonta.-Murmuraban las demás chicas._**

—**_A que vienes todos los días aquí?.-Pregunto repentinamente.-_**

—**_Lo dije hace un tiempo, es divertido estar aquí.-_**

—**_Siempre me he preguntado, porqué tu cara es tan linda?-Esa pregunta ya era rara de parte de ella_**

—**_Oye…Ingeriste alcohol?.-_**

—**_Ummm,Si!un poco jejeje!.-(Imagino que así ríe alguien ebrio xDD)_**

**_Flashback_**

—**_Que haces Kagura-Chan-Preguntaron al verla tomarse una botella de sake de un solo trago-._**

—**_Nada no pasa nada!_**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—**_Oe, ¿estás bien?_**

—**_Siii, estoy muy bien.-_**

—**_No me convences-._**

—**_Que estoy bien!-_**

—**_Veamos si es cierto-Dijo pegando su frente contra la de ella_**—**_¿Cuánto es 2x2?_**

—**_No se.-Respondió-._**

—**_Oigan, me llevo a esta chica, esta ebria.-Le dijo al jefe y a las demás chicas-Al estar tan cerca era para ganarse un buen puñetazo, no está nada bien_**

—**_Llévala sana y salva a su casa-Respondieron._**

—**_Bien nos vemos luego-Dijo y la subió a su espalda.-_**

—**_Hey!, bájame la chica-._**

—**_Tranquila quizás mañana no recuerdes nada, taxi-Llamo_**—**_Por ahora solo vamos a casa-._**

—**_Que fastidioso eres.-Luego de eso se apoyó en su hombro y se quedó dormida.-_**

—**_Ahh, sí que me contengo contigo niña.-Dijo mientras la miraba-._**

**_Luego de unos minutos llegaron a casa, sorprendiendo a Gintoki._**

—**_ ¿¡Que le sucedió a Kagura!?-Dijo exasperado-._**

—**_Cálmese jefe, no le hice nada, es solo que la tonta tomo un poco de sake y se puso ebria nada más, voy a acostarla.-_**

—**_Ohh, está bien, gracias Souchiro-kun.-_**

—**_Ah por cierto, tienes que pagar el taxi.-Dijo para subir corriendo_**

—**_Este niño…_**

**_*En la habitación de Kagura*_**

—**_Ahhh, que chica tan pesada joder!-Pensaba_**

—**_me alegra que me hayas traído a casa, hoy estoy de los nervios por tu culpa, idiota.-Dijo adormilada-._**

—**_Tonta-La coloco en la cama, acaricio su cabello y beso su frente.-_**

—**_Qué bonito, ya me imaginaba que te gustaba.-Dijo Gin a sus espaldas.-_**

—**J_efe es más que obvio que me gusta, solamente que ella es tan tonta para no notarlo, además…por favor no se oponga._**

—**_No lo hare, pero no te pases de la raya con ella o te matare.-_**

—**_Ahahahaha, gracias jefe, ya es tarde así que creo que debo irme. Se despidió.-_**

—**_Bien, nos vemos mañana Sougo…-_**

**_*Al otro día*_**

—**_Agh, Gin-chan, me siento mal, No quiero ir a clases.-_**

—**_Vístete y ve!, yo no te dije que te emborracharas, además agradécele a Souchiro-kun por traerte aquí anoche!._**

—**_El sádico me trajo? No lo recuerdo…-_**

—**_Con lo borracha que estabas no creo que lo recuerdes, come rápido para irnos.-_**

**_*En el instituto*_**

—**_Oye sádico, es cierto que me llevaste a casa ayer? No lo recuerdo.-_**

—**_…_****_Así que no recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas?_**

—**_Q-que, yo dije eso!?-Dijo totalmente avergonzada.-_**

—**_Ahahaha, no, no lodijiste,y si te lleve a tu casa, solo eso así que no te preocupes.-Dijo para luego ocupar su asiento.-_**

—**_Porque siempre me fastidias de esta manera idiota!?.-_**

—**_Siempre que te veo me entran ganas de fastidiarte, no puedo evitarlo-._**

—**_Q-que t-te pasa maldit-.-Pero fue interrumpida por la sensei Tsukuyo-._**

—**_Que sucede Kagura, algún problema?.- _**

—**_No, no pasa nada-._**

—**_Bien, formen parejas haremos una actividad simple el día de hoy_**

—**_Shimpachi, ¿puedo hacer grupo contigo?.-Le pregunto Kagura.-_**

—**_Lo siento Kagura-chan estoy con mi hermana, y Kondo y Hijikata están juntos, el único que queda es Sougo.-_**

—**_Está bien.-Dijo sorprendiendo a Shimpachi.-_**

—**_Oye sádico, puedo hacer grupo contigo?_**

—**_Claro, somos los únicos sin parejas.-_**

—**_Bien, ya que los grupos están conformados, comencemos.-_**

—**_Yo hare estas, y tu aquellas.-Dijo la chica.-_**

—**_Oki-Respondio sarcástico_**

**_Luego de unos cuantos minutos la chica respondió todo lo que le correspondía, así que le tocaba a Okita, el cual se había quedado dormido después de un rato._**

—**_Oye sádico despierta.-_**

—**_Mnh, deja dormir tonta.-_**

—**_Despierta!.-Dijo pateándole una pierna.-_**

—**_Bien, bien dame y respondo.-Después de unos 5min terminaron, y se retiraron a sus casas.-_**

—**_Nos vemos más tarde china.-_**

—**_Ahh, hablando de eso hoy.-Pero fue interrumpida.-_**

—**_No pongas, excusas, nos vemos.-_**

—**_Hoy no trabajo, tonto, después no me culpes.-Susurro.-_**

***_En casa de Kagura*_**

**_Al llegar tomo una ducha, ceno y se recostó un rato a ver la televisión.-_**

—**_Vaya, son las 12:00am,el estúpido sádico debe estar llegando ahora al Yoshiwara…Ahhhh que hago pensando en él, mejor me dormiré.-_**

**_Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Kagura se había dormido, cuando repentinamente recibe una llamada del "Sádico"._**

—**_Que pasa estúpido.-Respondió adormilada.-_**

—**_Cuando llegas?.-Le pregunto.-_**

—**_Adonde?_**

—**_A Yoshiwara, porque no viniste a trabajar? Me evitas?.-_**

—**_Claro que no idiota!, hoy tengo día libre, eso era lo que te iba a decir, pero no me dejaste terminar.-_**

—**_Hubieras ida detrás de mí.-_**

—**_No iba a hacer eso, de todos modos es tu culpa es por ir todos los días.-_**

—**_No te importa…_**

—**_Bien, no me importa, así que colgare.-_**

—**_Espera!, No, todo tiene que ver contigo.-_**

—**_Oye…-Dijo sorprendida.-_**

—**_Voy solo por ti, decir que es divertido estar aquí es solo una excusa-._**

—**_E-espera, que dices.-_**

—**_Es una excusa solo para verte, solo para eso-._**

—**_Q-que, porque deberías hacerlo, me vez siempre en el colegio no es necesario qu.-Fue interrumpida por segunda vez por el chico.-_**

—**_Eres bastante lenta así que aprovechare que estoy un poco pasado de copas para decirlo-._**

—**_¿Estas bebiendo?.- _**

—**_Me gustas, estúpida china.-_**

—**_Qué?.-Eso la había sorprendido, y confundido más de lo que ya estaba._** —**_Debe ser porque estas tomando que estás diciendo incoherencias.-_**

—**_No soy como tú, que olvida lo que dice cuando se emborracha, lo recordare mañana, así que piénsalo, adiós…-_**

**_Ahora si todo se había ido a la mierda._** —**_Ahora que hago.-Pensó con sus mejillas ardiendo, había comenzado a considerarlo como a un chico…y ahora esto.-_**

**_Esa noche, Kagura no pudo pegar el ojo._**

**_Lesto: 3 aquí la actualización, disculpen la tardanza, como ya dije estuve ocupada, además GRACIAS por los review,en serio se los agradezco y espero que continúen leyendo._**

**_Besos y abrazo: 33_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Que tal xD,otra vez les saludo después de un tiempo sin actualizar  
>Las pruebas finales me tienen loca xD,asi que no actualizare si no dentro de una semanas :*<span>_**

**_Pov Kagura_**

**_Ahora si todo se había ido a la mierda,¿Cómo que le gustaba?,¿ no que se odiaban? Eso está mal!  
>Y lo peor de todo, De verdad lo estaba pensando…<em>**

—**_¿Qué te pasa Kagura?.-Pregunto Gintoki al ver sus grandes ojeras.-_**

—**_No pude dormir anoche, me iré ahora, así que desayuna sin mi.-Dijo para luego tomar su mochila e irse.-_**

—**_Vaya, así que el tonto niño ya se lo dijo, no pensé que la pusiera así tiene unos cuantos puntos a su favor, quitándole el apetito ya es cosa grave, pero ya me lo esperaba, solo ella no se había dado cuenta.-pensó _**

**_Sera mejor que me vaya temprano, así no lo veré al llegar-Pensaba mientras caminaba, no, corría al colegio._**

**_*En clases*_**

—**_ ¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan?-Pregunto Shimpachi al verla nerviosa.-_**

—**_Déjala, quizás esta en sus días.-Dijo Otae.-_**

—**_No es eso! avergonzada .-_**

—**_Si que comienzan sus días felices ¿Verdad?.-Dijo Okita.-_**

—**_Ese no es tu problema.-Dijo en voz baja-._**

—**_¿Qué dijiste, no te escuche?.-Le dijo acercándose a su cara.-_**

—**_A-aléjate.-Lo empujo, con un rubor bastante notable, siendo notado por Shimpachi.-_**

—**_Disculpa, no lo hare más-.A Kagura le sorprendió eso, quizás había sido solo una broma y no era enserio eso de gustarle, pero, era raro que él se disculpara, no, solo estaba pensando mucho…_**

**_Pov Okita_**

**_Creo que no debí decírselo por teléfono, tenía que haber sido personal,tch esta niña me irrita, si ella no saca el tema, hare que lo haga cueste lo que cueste_**

—**_Okita-kun! Nos acompañas?-Preguntaron chicas de otra clase._**

—**_Ja, que chicas tan tontas, el sádico no es de esos, es un idiota, así que no creo que vaya…-Pensó, pero luego se sorprendió de que el chico, aceptaba la propuesta.-_**

—**_Claro, porque no, no tengo nada que hacer.-Dijo burlonamente mientras la veía, para luego irse.-_**

—**_Maldito…-_**

—**_¿Que pasa Kagura?.-Pregunto esta vez Gin-._**

—**_No es nada Gin-chan.-Se levantó y salió del aula aun impresionada.-_**

—**_ ¿Así que ese es su juego eh?, espero que esto no dure mucho si es que no quiere que lo golpe.-_**

**_La mañana pasó y no cruzo palabra con el sádico después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana._**

—**_Nee, Shimpachi, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?_**

—**_Claro porque no.-Y salieron, sabiendo este que estaba afectada por Okita_**

—**_Las cosas no se suponen que serían así!.-pensó Okita mientras veía como se iban, una extraña aura salía de su cuerpo, deseando despedazar a Shimpachi.(GG,siempre Shin-chan xD)_**

—**_Vaya, esto está bastante bueno, no Kagura-chan?  
><em>**—**_Cállate tonto Shimpachi.-_**

—**_¡¿Pero qué mierda,para eso pides que te acompañe?!_**

—**_No..,¿Qué piensas cuando alguien te dice que le gustas, y que lo pienses, pero luego parece como si nada hubiera pasado?_**

—**_K-kagura-chan se te declararon!?.-Así que eso era lo que había hecho, pensó_**

—**_N-no no es eso idiota.-Decía mientras lo golpea y trataba de ocultar su rubor-._**

—**_ no es Kagura-nee?!Vaya! así que aquí estaba…-Luego tomo su celular y le marco a alguien.-Oye,te tengo noticias.-_**

—**_¿Qué pasa?_**

—**_Se trata de Kagura-nee, la estoy viendo en estos momentos-._**

—**_…Ese no es mi problema-Y colgó_**

—**_Ahhh, que tsundere es, te deseo suerte pequeña.-Dijo para luego irse-._**

—**_Ya basta Shimpachi, vámonos_**

—**_Está bien está bien no te enojes.-_**

—**_No lo hago!.-_**

**_Regreso a casa, bastante pensativa, hoy había sido un desastre, lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en él, pero no podía-._**

**_Era sábado, lo que significaba que no saldría de su cama, o eso pensó._**

—**_Saldré un rato Gin-chan_**

—**_Bien-._**

**_Camino varios minutos, viendo que las flores de cerezo, comenzaban a cambiar ya se acercaba el invierno, navidad_**

**_Bonitos recuerdos invadían su mente, hasta que lo vio_**

—**_Vaya, que mala suerte la mía encontrarte aquí.-_**

—**_No seas cruel, yo me alegro de verte-._**

—**_No creo que esto sea coincidencia o cosa del destino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te mando?_**

—**_Te has vuelto muy hermosa, pero también bastante desconfiada verdad.-_**

—**_Ja!,no creo que solo quieras hablarme de eso-._**

—**_Bien, Umibozu quiere verte.-_**

—**_No creo que papi quiera hablar de cosas buenas-Dijo sin darse cuenta que alguien observaba y escucha su conversación.-_**

—**_No creo que sea nada malo, pero quiere hablarte de Kamui…-._**

**_Kamui, quien coño es Kamui!?-pensó Okita_**

—**_¿Por qué conmigo? Abuto-nii se lleva mejor con ese estúpido-._**

**_¿Abuto-nii? Así que tiene un hermano-._**

—**_Solo te informo, nos vemos luego-._**

—**_Oye!-se percató de algo-Tu eres uno de los pocos que entrenaba con nosotros, que pasa con Kamui?_**

—**_Nadaaaaaa!.-Se burló mientras se iba_**

—**_Dios, porqué tenía que ver a uno de mis estúpidos primos, y sobre todo, ¿tenía que hablarme de el?.-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara, preocupando a Okita, era débil ante ella-._**

—**_¿Quién es ese idiota?, para que la china se ponga así.-Su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.-Nobume…-_**

**_Ella era una de esas con las que tenía cosas en comun,era bastante buena en lo que hacía, pero no lo suficiente,además,estaba enamorado de el.-_**

—**_Que pasa Nobume._**

—**_Trajiste lo que te pedí?_**

—**_Ah sí, aquí tienes-Le dio una caja de donas.-_**

—**_Qué te pasa últimamente, escuche que te llego el amor.-_**

—**_No es tu problema.-_**

—**_No pensé que alguien como tú pudiera gustarle alguien.-Respondió comiendo _**

—**_No pensé que a alguien como tu pudiera gustarle, así que, mira las sorpresas de la vida no?.-Al voltear se dio cuenta de que Kagura estaba hay-._**

—**_Oh, vaya disculpa sádico, creo que interrumpí algo verdad?_**

****—**_No es tu problema chinita…-Y hay voy de nuevo, pensó.-_**

—**_Tienes razón, no me importa.-Dicho esto se fue-._**

—**_Mierda…¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Se colocó la mano en la cara-._**

—**_Es ella verdad?_**

—**_Sí, así que no fastidies.-_**

—**_Eres bastante malo con las personas que no te interesan no?.-le dijo la chica para después irse.-_**

—**_No necesito ser bueno con otra chica además de ella-susurro_**

**_¿Quién era esa chica?, parecía bastante interesada en el sádico, que le pasa a ese idiota, se declara y después anda como perrito faldero, no lo soporto!._**

**_Tal vez…si deseaba que lo recordara.-Concluyo con eso sus pensamientos_**

—**_Oye china.-La había seguido_**

—**_¿Qué?_**

—**_¿Estas molesta?_**

—**_No._**

—¿**_De verdad?_**

—**_Si!, Además, que tiene que ver mi molestia con alguien que dice cosas extrañas una noche, y después esta como si nada!.-_**

—**_Ajaja, ¿Qué dije?-._**

—**_Ves-Chasquea la lengua-No hubieras dicho una mierda si te ibas a olvidar, me voy!.-_**

—**_Espera.-la abraza por la espalda-¿Quieres que repita lo que dije esa noche.-_**

—**_Suéltame!, deja de jugar conmigo, entiendo qué me odies pero no te sobrepases, maldita sea!.-_**

—**_¿Te odio?,¿Qué no me sobrepase?-Eso lo hirió- sabes no sabes cuánto me he estado conteniendo para no asustarte, pero parece que ser bueno contigo no funciona.-_**

—**_¿De qué estupidez hablas? Suelta.-_**

—**_No-le da la vuelta quedando cara a cara-¿lo repito?_**

—**_No inventes, eso solo fue borrachera, así que suéltame_**

—**_"Me gustas, estúpida china, sabes no soy como tú que olvida las cosas mientras esta ebria", eso fue lo que dije ¿Verdaad?_**

—**_Suéltame!-Grito esta ves ruborizada, viendo que si recordaba aquella noche.-_**

—**_No quiero-tomo su mentón, para luego besarla.-_**

—**_¿Qué haces hijo de no puedo terminar, ya que el chico volvió a tomar sus labios.-_**

**_ Luego de unos segundos se separaron, quedando Kagura totalmente en blanco.-_**

—**_Oye.-Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta le volvió a besar.-_**

—**_¿Qué haces?.-Grito para luego patearlo_**

—**_A eso me refería al decir que me contengo, ahora ves por lo que pase?.-Dijo con una mirada penetrante, poniendo más nerviosa a Kagura._**

—**_¿L-lo siento?.-Dijo temerosa.-_**

—**_No importa, pero ahora quiero tu respuesta.-_**

—**_E-eh, mi respuesta?-._**

—¿**_Quieres salir conmigo?_**

—**_¿Qué?,espera un poco!.-_**

—**_¿Qué sientes por mí?.-Dijo mientras se acercaba.-_**

**_Ahh, parece que ya era tiempo de dejar de negarlo, si lo quería, y ese beso era todo lo que faltaba.-_**

—**_No, si te quiero_**

—**_Are?¿Estás loca?, ahora dices que si?.-Sonrió por lo bajo.-_**

—**_Sí, creo que es así nunca antes me había puesto así por alguien, no me gusta cuando esta con las demás, o dejas que te toquen demasiado, me gusta estar contigo a pesar de nuestras peleas, así que…mi respuesta es si…-Dijo volviéndose a ruborizar.-_**

**_Okita estaba más que sorprendido, de que ella, sobre todas las personas le dijera eso, y lo hacía muy feliz.-_**

—**_Gracias…-Dijo colocando su frente contra la de ella.-_**

—**_O-oye, no sonrías tanto, es raro idiota!-._**

—**_Disculpa pero no puedo evitarlo.-Dijo algo ruborizado.-_**

—**_Me doy cuenta que te disculpas bastante, eres educado.-Dijo acariciándole el cabello, sorprendiéndolo.-_**

—**_Te equivoca-Le tomo la mano-no soy naaaaada educado.-Dicho esto, le mordió el labio inferior.-_**

—**_¿¡Qué haces estúpido!?-Le patio-_**

—**_Tienes que acostumbrarte TO-N-TA-le saco la lengua-Además, solo me he disculpado con dos personas-._**

—**_ ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto molesta-._**

—**_Vaya que celosa eres hahahaha, pero si, es ella, mi hermana mayor.-_**

—**_Oh, tu hermana, qué bien.-Dijo aliviada_**

—**_Oye, ¿Quieres tener una cita mañana?_**

—**_…Esta bien.-Le beso la mejilla.-_**

—**_Pervertida.-_**

—**_Ja?, pervertido tú!-Mientras discutían, no se percataron de que alguien ya se había cansado de escuchar y decidió salir.-_**

—**_Vaya, Kagura-nee, quien iba a pensar que tendrías novio.-Dijo._**

—**_¿Quién es-?.- Iba a preguntar Okita, pero al ver la cara de Kagura se preocupó.-_**

—**_¿Qué haces aquí,Abuto-nii?.-_**

**_¿Abuto-nii?¿Su hermano?¿Qué coño pasa?-Pensaba mientras veía la situación_**

—**_¿Por qué hay tantos del clan Yato aquí?.-_**

—**_Por ti…Y Kamui.-_**

—**_¿Qué!?,¿Qué hace mi estúpido se detuvo al ver la cara de Okita._**

—**_Abuto-nii,veámonos luego.-Dijo para tomar de la mano a Sougo e irse.-_**

—**_Adios, pequeño-Dijo_**

**_Desde el encuentro con Abuto, no se habían hablado sobre nada,y el camino a casa se hacía largo e incómodo.-_**

—**_Sádico yo.-_**

—**_Bien, por fin me vas a explicar, ¿Quién es Kamui?.-_**

—**_…No creo que pueda decirte.-_**

—**_¿!PORQUE¡?¿!TIENES UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO CON EL O QUE¡?_**

—**_Pffjaajajajajajaja,que idiota eres sádico, ¿estas Celoso?.-_**

—**_Sí, recuerda que desde ahora en adelante soy tu novio, y es normal sentir celos, ¿o es que quieres que marque mi territorio?.-Dijo tocándole el cuello.-_**

—**_N-no,…Kamui es…mi hermano mayor.-_**

—**_¿Qué?,¿No era el tan Aburo?_**

****—**_Abuto idiota y no, él es mi primo, pero se crio conmigo y mi hermano.-_**

—**_Ohh, así que era eso.-Respondió ya rejado_**

—**_Si era eso, tonto paranoico, por favor no le digas a nadie, y menos a Gin-chan_**

—**_Nunca, me gusta saber cosas que los demás no saben de ti, llegamos.-Se encontraban frente a la casa.-_**

—**_Sí, hasta mañana.-_**

—**_Hey,no falta algo?.-Dijo apuntándose los labios.-_**

—**_Tch—Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso, pero luego el tomo Okita control y el beso duro varios minutos (*/*)_**

—**_A-adiós.-_**

—**_Nos vemos.-_**

**_Ese era uno de sus días más felices, nunca espero que la china le dijera que sí y ahora era toda suya…Sus instintos sádicos se activaron_**

**_¿Cómo se verá amarrada? Pensaba mientras babeaba.-.(XD,Okitaaa *-*)_**

**_Por otra parte, Kagura no podía creer que le había dicho que si, y aunque le enojara, la hacía feliz.-_**

—**_Mañana será un largo día.-Susurro para luego cubrirse.-_**

**_Mientras tanto Gintoki ante la escena del beso._**

—**_Hijo de puta, este niño quiere morir-Dijo mientras una vena se formaba en su frente._**

**_XD,espero que les haya gustado,y otra cosa_**

**_FELIZ INICIO DE NAVIDAD :3_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


End file.
